


Protect.

by OnlyHereForGallavich (orphan_account)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: A-B-O, A/B/O, AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Gallavich, Government Experimentation, Guilt, M/M, Mates, Protective!Ian, Protective!Mickey, Rape, lip x mandy, protective!gallavich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OnlyHereForGallavich
Summary: Ian and Mickey are mates.When Mickey is in danger and Ian fails to protect him, his guilt overcomes him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hii guys!  
> this is my first ABO fic but I really love them so thought I would give it a shot.  
> two main orders of business-  
> 1\. I was thinking about making this a multi-chap. Is there anyone who would be into reading an ABO multichap? Only thing is, I can't write PWP for shit, so it won't have the usual explicit sex ABO fics do.  
> 2\. What do you guys think about Noel's return? It's coming soon! Do you think our boys might get a happy ending? 
> 
> enjoy xxx

“Ian, I’m going home, okay?” Mickey informed his Alpha, who was still caught up in his work. Mickey had showed up after he was done with his own work, helping transfer furniture, for real this time. The client had been fussy as fuck, an Alpha who thought he was better than everyone else the way most of them did. They saw Mickey was an Omega and assumed he would be a simpering maiden like the stories said. They didn’t know Mickey was no normal fucking Omega. He was an Alpha in all ways except two, his scent and ability to bear children. People like him were rare; part Alpha-part Omega. That made his prized goods; his piece-of-shit dad had tried to sell him three times before he was seventeen. The first time his mom had stopped him, the second time it was Iggy. And the third time, Ian had, with an indelible bond mark on his neck. Ian had saved his life, more than once, back in the South Side. They had grown up together. Mickey loved Ian like only sappy ass book couples did. He knew he would do anything for him. But right now his Alpha was pissing the fuck out of him. 

Mickey had been at Ian’s workplace for nearly an hour, waiting patiently for Ian to stop his work on the administering the ROTC. But Ian had barely spared him a glance since he had first kissed him and nuzzled the bond mark in greeting when he had first come in. Even now, he barely said anything. “Okay,” he replied simply, too caught in filing new trainees’ names. Mickey gave an annoyed growl before turning to leave. “Wait, Mick,” Ian lunged forward to grab his mate before he left. “Hey, I’m sorry. I’ll be home soon.” He burrowed his face against the mark, which Mickey swore Ian loved more than his dick. “Walk safe, okay? I have a weird feeling,” Ian added before releasing him reluctantly. Mickey smiled slightly at Ian’s ever-present protectiveness. “’Kay,” He responded simply, before leaving. 

It was a nice day, and the walk was pleasant at first. The sun was coming down hard, and Mickey starting sweating heavily. It didn’t help that his heat was due soon, in a couple of days. Of course, he had gotten the worst aspects of being an Omega. He turned around a corner, and instantly knew he had made a mistake. The alley was darker than most others this time of the day, and he instantly recognised the scent of an Alpha. Worse, an Alpha in rut; the equivalent of heat for them. Mickey began backing up slowly, trying to rectify his mistake. But the Alpha approached him swiftly, pinning Mickey against the alley wall. ‘Fuck,’ Mickey thought, trying to squirm out of the Alpha’s grip. But an Alpha during rut had magnified strength. His scent during heat was intoxicating for Alphas, in a way it usually only was for his mate. Mickey wouldn’t be going anywhere, not today. Fear clouded him, but he swore he wouldn’t just stand and take it. He reached into the back pocket of his jeans, pulling out his phone. He just managed to get it unlocked and onto Ian’s contact page, before the crazed Alpha knocked it out of his hand. And then satisfied his needs, as the young cross between Alpha and Omega wished for his mate helplessly, thrashing against the anonymous Alpha shoving into him with force that both scared and hurt him.

Meanwhile, Ian rubbed his chest absentmindedly. It was back again, that sinking, scared feeling he had had while letting Mickey go. Soon after, he was suddenly struck by something, collapsing and clutching at his chest. It was like he could feel Mickey, feel him in pain. As soon as the feeling subsided, he raced out of the ROTC and followed his mate’s scent, magnified because of his soon-to-come heat. He followed the trail, gagging slightly as Mickey beautiful scent mingled with the heady scent of an Alpha in rut. Fear filled him instantly, and his protective Alpha urges forced him to move incredibly fast. “Mickey! Mickey!” He called out, pain in his chest magnifying as he drew closer. And then, he saw him. 

His mate was unconscious on the floor of a dark alley, jeans pushed down and a strange Alpha’s scent all around. Ian could tell Mickey’s arm was broken from the weird angle. Alpha’s could get violent during their ruts. Rage filled Ian, and his primal instincts told him to find the one responsible for his mate’s condition. But Ian controlled himself; Mickey needed him. He kneeled by Mickey’s side, tears pricking at his eyes. He should have been there to protect his mate, he should have been there. “Mickey?” He whispered past the lump in his throat, shaking the older boy lightly. “Mick?” His eyes caught sight of the phone fallen to the side. Ian saw his own face smiling up at him. Tears fell steadily. His mate had needed him, his mate was calling for him, where the FUCK was he?

He propelled Mickey’s motionless body onto his lap, calling 911 simultaneously. “Nine-one-one, what’s your emergency?” Ian cleared his throat, tears still pouring out of his eyes. “My mate... my mate’s been assaulted by an Alpha.” He rattled off the address, barely feeling anything as he held the mate he had failed and cried.

xxx

Mickey awoke, blearily opening his eyes. The scent of the room around him was clinical and unfamiliar, but he could sense Ian’s smoky scent through it. His mate was here, and instantly the Omega inside him calmed. Ian was asleep, holding Mickey’s hand. Mickey gingerly sat up, noting the searing pain in his ass. Then, what had happened hit him again, and he felt sick at the memory of the unfamiliar Alpha touching him. His breathing became more erratic. Ian sensed his mate’s discomfort, feeling the panic that ran through the bond. He shot up, ready to call the nurse, but was instead met with Mickey’s scared blue eyes. The breath he had been holding since he had found Mickey finally escaped. He bent forward wordlessly, nuzzling the bond mark, before kissing Mickey urgently. Tears filled his eyes once again, and he gasped, “I’m sorry, Mick, fuck, I’m so sorry.” Mickey was so caught up in the moment, it took him a second to catch onto the guilt in Ian’s voice, flowing through the bond. 

“Ian,” He pulled back to look into his mate’s green eyes. “Ian, the fuck are you sorry for? It wasn’t your fault.” The unshed tears in Ian’s eyes flooded over and Ian hid his face against Mickey’s neck, whining gently. “I should have been there. You’re my mate. My whole purpose in life is to keep you safe!” For once, Mickey drew Ian’s mouth away from the bond mark that would connect them forever. “Ian, you can’t be everywhere at once. I can take care of myself. It’s okay, I love you. I love you.” 

The irony was laughable. Mickey had been raped, violently, and Ian was the one being comforted. Ian was an Alpha, through and through. So his rage at the person who had hurt his mate saturated him. He growled lightly, “I’ll kill him. I’ll kill him for touching you.” The level of anger, the promise of slow death, in Ian’s voice scared Mickey. Alphas were prone to rage-driven actions they would never normally commit. Ian was the gentlest Alpha he knew. Mickey had more of a temper than Ian, though he was a cross. Ian’s rage only came out in two situations; when his mate, or his family, were being threatened or had been hurt. 

“You won’t do shit. You ain’t thinking straight, okay? You’ll go overboard and kill him. But you can’t. I need you here. Ian, I need you here.” Most Alphas would never let their Omegas alter their behaviour. But Mickey was different. Ian was different. THEY were different. So Ian nodded and mouthed the mark yet again, like he was trying to remind himself what really mattered. 

xxx

They moved on. When Mickey’s heat came around, they fucked like they were erasing any memory of the other Alpha ever touching his skin. The first time Ian thrust into him, Mickey’s eyes flooded with tears of physical pain, emotional pain. Ian hated to see him that way, and tried to stop. But Mickey insisted he needed him. And he was right. 

But a week after the rape, weird things started happening. The boys went to sleep, spooning, after two rounds, but Ian woke up to find his fingers wrapped around Mickey’s neck, his mate gasping for breath. The bruises lasted for weeks. Try as Mickey did to convince Ian it wasn’t his fault, Ian didn’t touch him for three days. In the days that followed, Ian would wake up scratching his own arms. Not lightly, but deep gouges that made Mickey shake him awake in terror, before nursing them gently with gentle licks and bandages.

Mickey had enough the day Ian scratched a mark down his arm that bled straight through the bandages he administered and required stitches. When they reached the clinic, they were instantly referred to the psychiatric wing. 

The doctor they met was a pleasant Alpha who introduced himself as Dr Raheem Nadin. “Nice to meet you boys. What brings you here today?” Ian and Mickey hesitantly looked at each other. Finally, Mickey began. “Ian’s been doing weird things in his sleep recently. He... scratches himself,” Ian offered up his arms so the doctor could look at them, “and once, he choked me while sleeping.” This time, Ian just looked down shamefacedly. “I see,” the doctor nodded sagely, before turning his gaze Mickey’s way, staring at the cross a little too long. Ian bit his tongue, not wanting to snap at the doctor. The doctor sent a wave of Alpha pheromones over to Mickey. Ian could scent them, but they had no effect on him. Mickey’s Omega, however, felt them, parting his lips slightly as they clouded his mind. This time Ian didn’t hold back and growled loudly, stepping in between the other Alpha and his mate. 

Instantly, the pheromones faded and Mickey placed a calming hand on his Alpha’s shoulder. Ian was confused; the doctor had gone back to his neutral gaze and wrote something in his notebook. “Please, sit, boys,” He offered. They did. “Sorry for that. Just wanted to confirm a suspicion I had. Has there recently been a situation where you were in danger, Mickey?” The boys were surprised. Since Mickey didn’t like saying what happened to him, Ian stepped in. “Mickey was recently r-raped.” He admitted. The doctor nodded like he had suspected it all along. “Ian, your protective instincts are on high alert after your mate was put in danger. That’s probably why you choked him; you thought he was a threat to Mickey. You say Mickey was raped? Were you in the vicinity when the incident occurred?” Ian blanched, “Yes. I was just a little while away. I couldn’t help him.” He whispered the last sentence, feeling the self-loathing rising in him again, and Mickey placed a comforting hand on his knee. “The scratches may, in my opinion, be an expression of the guilt you feel for being unable to help Mickey when he needed you. Your Alpha is punishing you for failing your mate.” Mickey had had enough. “It wasn’t his fucking fault!” He exploded, “Ian would never let anyone hurt me if he could. He couldn’t fucking help me, but it wasn’t his fucking fault.”

The doctor looked surprised at the outburst. “I completely agree, Mickey. It was not Ian’s fault. But I believe the self harm may be an embodiment of the guilt he feels. Ian?” Ian wanted to cry at his mate’s completely faith that he would never let anyone hurt him. “I hate that he was close enough to scent, but I didn’t help him. I hate that I failed to protect the one person that means the most to me.” 

Now both boys were clutching each other tightly. They didn’t even see the doctor anymore. They didn’t speak, but they had finally heard each other. Ian bent to nose the mark on Mickey’s neck, scenting the bond that would always make them each others’. Mickey was Ian’s. Ian was Mickey’s. Their connection was all the conversation they needed. Ian kissing his neck was him apologising for not protecting his mate. Mickey’s thumb running comforting circles over his hand was him telling his mate that it was okay, that he would never blame him. Them getting up in tandem, thanking the doctor, going home to their crappy old apartment and making love was them promising that they would always stand by their love. Even if they couldn’t always protect each other, they could always try.


End file.
